Reunited
by TheAllstar2009
Summary: Dawn and Baylee move to America. They make new friends through high school. Baylee is often compared to a boy named Drew and finds out why later. Dawn is all giddy with excitement in high school life. Main characters are Drew, Baylee, Dawn, Gary, Barry, Ash, and May. Might by rated T? idk. Yah. Please just read. I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Hikari (Dawn) Otori: A sweet, innocent, energized teen. She is very optomistic. Daughter of a rich man named Yamato OTORI (keep the last name in mind later) Age: 16. Sophomore.

Liana(Baylee) ?: At first distant with lots of people. Over protective of Dawn, close friends, or children. Some-what tough. Age: 16. Sophomore

Barry Joseph Palmer: A little arrogant, and very blunt. He's a supper genious, makes since because his dad is a famous scientist- John PALMER. Age:17. Junior

Artemis Ashton McKinely: Niave, but very handy. He's talented with engineering. His immediate family is his mom and three year-old sister. Age: 16. Sophomore.

Drew Leonardo Layton: Kinda stupid, slow, and very funny. He has his moments when he's is serious and smart tho. His family is Hershel Layton, Claire Layton, and his 14 year-old brother Luke Layton. Age:16. Sophomore.

Gary Nial Oakly: Very manly, and combat trained. He has three older brothers, a loving mother. and a dad who is a General for an Army. His secret wish is to be a coreographer. Age: 16 1/2. Sophomore

May Juliet Hoen: At first a loner, secretly sweet and gentle. She loves sports. Her Dad is the soccer team's coach. Her older sister is a cheerleader in college. Her mom...is average. Age:16. Sophomore

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 1

"So, we're finally leaving Japan..." A girl with a brown medium-bob hair said. "Yup! I'm so excited, its like going on a new adventure!" A long, blue-haired girl said. "Dawn! Baylee! Say goodbye to the house, the moving truck is here!" A voice called from downstairs. "OK MOM!" the girls replied. "...Man, I'm gonna really miss this place." Baylee said. "Ah c'mon, we'll make new memories in America" Dawn encouraged. The girls went downstairs, got a good look of the house they once lived in, and said their goodbyes.

*MEANWHILE AT THE AIRPORT-PLANE*

"Ticket please." A man asked at the desk to the Gate. Many passengers gave their tickets to get on the plane. "Row 36, Seats A, B, and C." Their mom said. The two teens and their mother found their seats and got settled in. "Ok, girls, by the time we arrive in America, you will have a week before school starts." The mom informed. "Great! That gives Baylee and I enough time to go shopping!" Dawn optimistically said. "Wow your pretty excited about the whole moving deal. Johanna, how far is the school from our house?" Baylee asked. "Not to far, just a few blocks down, infact you both could walk to it." Johanna said. "Alright, fair enough." Baylee replied. Baylee loved taking walks, it helped her cope over her many problems.

-ladies and getlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we will now begin take off.

"WOOHOO!" Dawn yelled. "After who knows how many hours of excruciating butt pain, WE'RE IN AMERICA!" Baylee and Johanna couldn't help but chuckle at the blue-haird girl's remark. "Ok, miss Excitment, help us find our luggage." Baylee said with a smirk. "ok" Dawn replied.

"Mom, can't this car go any faster? How much longer till we get there..." Dawn whined. "Wow, not so excited now are you..." Baylee said with an amused look. "Just a few more turns, and-WE'RE HERE!" Johanna said. She pulled the car into the driveway. WOAH was the only expression the two girls could manage. The house was quite magnificant, and rather large. It's color was in between red and brown, but not an ugly shade between red and brown. From the outside, you could guess their were already more than 8 bedrooms. The front yard was decorated by colorful flowers and short hedges. The back yard had a swimming pool in it, and a nice padio.

*Wow, I guess thats what I should expect since their rich*-Baylee thought. "Alrighty! go on ahead and pick out your bedrooms girls." Johanna said as she looked toward the back seats of the car, only to find that the seats were empty and the back doors open.

After mostly everything was unpact, Johanna called out to the girls to tell them that she had to run to the grocery store. "Bye mom!" the girls shouted. "Oh...My...Gosh... THIS IS SO COOL! From the house to the neighborhood. Man, I can't wait to see what the school here is like. But even better...THE BOYS!" Dawn exclaimed. Baylee, who happened to be playing with a rubix cube, could care less about most of things she said. Dawn, as you can see, is a very energizing girl-almost too engerizing. A few hours past, Baylee just about finishing the ruibix cube, and Dawn, still fantasizing about who-knows-what.

DING-DONG

"Oh goodie! something to do!" Dawn dashed for the door. At her sight was dashing-young blonde, who happened to be wearing a...lab coat? "Excuse me miss, my name is Barry J. Palmer, and boy do I have a deal for you." the boy said. "Sorry were not interested." Baylee came (almost like a phantom, which happend to freak both Dawn and Barry out.) leaning against the door frame. "Com'on miss, a 17 year old like me needs money for college." Barry said. "Then you can get it elsewhere" Baylee said bluntly-with a hint of icyness. "Stop being so over protective Baylee, I wanna know what he has to offer." Dawn said. " Oh thank you miss." Barry thanked. "I was wondering if you were ever wished you could be younger, perhaps 14 years of age. Wouldn't be nice to relive the olden days."

POOOOFFFFFF

A cloud of pink smoke appeard from behind him. "*GASP* WHATEVER HE SAYS DON'T BUY IT!" A teen with jet black hear and intersting freckles exclaimed. The three teens stood there with shock and wide eyes. After a few minutes of confusion, the blonde boy spoke out. "Oh this is my partner, Artemis A. Mckinley. That pink explosion just meant he turned back to normal." The girls wondered what had happend to his partner before being 'turned back to normal' "Hey! you know I prefer being called ASH, Barry...Sorry girls, I tried warning my cousin about the effects of taking the expirament he just tried selling you." Bits by bits, the puzzle about these strange boys was being solved. "What effects?" Barry pouted. "You said you designed the expirament to make you two years younger, but instead it made me 10 years younger.!" Ash exclaimed.

The girls just stood there silently and confused. "Well, so much for that offer..." Barry sighed. "Oh, how rude of me, I have forgotten to ask what your names are." The brunette replied, "Baylee. I'm 16, so I don't see why I would want to go back to being yo-" She got elbowed in the stomach by her bluenette friend. "I'm Dawn Otori, I'm also 16. We just moved here from Japan, so we're still getting used to things. How old are you?" she pointed to Ash. "I'm 16..." He answered. "Not trying to be rude or anything, but you guys don't look like sisters at all." Barry pointed out bluntly. "She's my foster(*adopted?) sister" Dawn said as she hugged Baylee's arm. "Ah, I see...Some house you got there, we live a few houses down, so that means were neighbors." Barry said. "Well, we have to go and work on more expiraments, so we'll see you around." Ash said as he took barry by the arm and dragged him away.

"Wow, now that was something..." Baylee said. "IKR! and the best part...THEY WERE UBBER CUTE!" Dawn exclaimed. "Oh, boy, here we go again, boy-crazy-Dawn" The two girls smiled at eachother and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

TA2: Whew... so whatcha think? Not so bad for the first chapter, right? I appologize for any misspelled words. Post comments I love to read them.

Baylee: Thanks for reading!

Dawn: Come bac- No... READ BACK SOON! BYE-BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : A Day of Dawn's POV**

"Girls!" Johanna's voice called. "Time to get up!"

_*Groan* _I rolled over my bed. I was tired from all the traveling I had done the day before.

But I sprung out of my bed thinking of all the exciting things I could do today.(As you can see, Dawn Otori is a very optimistic, excitable teenaged-girl.)

"I'M COMING!" I yelled as I ran downstairs. Almost stumbling on the way down, I finally made it down to the kitchen.

"Glad to see your up." Baylee said with a cup of tea to her lips.

"Good morning dear," Mom greeted. "I have to leave for work in a few minutes, so eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Where do you put all that energy?" Baylee asked.

"Don't strain yourself mom." I added.

"My secret is that I'm a super-mom." With that, she smiled and went on her way. "Oh, one more thing. I'll need you girls to go to the store and pick up of few things."

"Got it." Dawn and I replied.

The room went silent. A peaceful breakfast for the most part.

_DING DONG DING!_ The door rang.

I rushed to open the door.

"Hello, I'm Delia McKinley and this is my daughter Talia. I heard that you were new to the neighborhood so I thought I would give you some welcoming gifts." The woman with a bright smile said. "My son was here yesterday, I believe."

I took a moment to look at the woman. She had beautiful brown hair - down to her shoulders. Her eyes were familiar: from the shape to the color. I also saw her daughter, she was so cute tugging at the end of her mom's dress.

"Mama, can we go home now?" the little girl whined. She had black hair with brown eyes. It finally clicked to me why these people looked familiar.

"Your son...Is his name...Ash?" I finally asked.

"Oh, yes. He does prefer being called that." The lady smiled. She handed me the goodies she made.

"I'm Dawn Otori... Your son is very nice." I mentioned.

"Thank you," the woman smiled. "I better go. I have to take care of a few things at my house. Well good-bye." the lady waved and left.

"Who was that?" Baylee asked.

"It was Ash's mom and little sister. They came to greet us and give us a few gifts." I said.

"We can open those later. We need to go to town and get a few things. Remember?" The brunette asked.

"Of course not." I jokingly laughed.

"If I'm not wrong, the store should be right around the corner." Baylee said as she held the map up to her face.

"That's what you said at the last 'corner'" I sighed. "Maybe we could ask someone to point it out."

We walked around another corner.

"And why would _I_ want to do tha-" _**CRASH!**_

I winced at the noise. I slowly opened them finding a boy in an awkward position on Baylee.

"W-what the heck..." The boy slowly got up. "Oh, its you."

It turns out that the boy was none other than Barry Palmer.

He looked down to see what he had collided with - His slight blush turned quickly into fear.

Baylee, who was underneath the him, was glaring daggers. Not ordinary 'glaring daggers', they were more of a 'I'm gonna murder you in you sleep' look.

"Get off" She managed to say.

"Got it." Barry held his hands up and got up slowly.

"Aha...Oh! Barry do you know where the nearest market is?" I managed to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Sure I do. Its two blocks down, on the left. Why?"

"We're running errands for my mom. What about you?"

"I was just coming back from a local car shop down that street." He pointed down the street. "I had remembered something cool I was gonna tell my cousin, so I started to run."

"Yah, and that didn't end well." Baylee said rubbing her head.

"haha sorry about that..." Barry apologized.

"..._sigh_...Don't worry about it. I had worse." Baylee put on a smile.

"Well then, see you guys later." Barry took off again, running like a maniac.

We both had a 'sweat-drop' face.

"Okay?... so shall we head to the market." I nudged at her arm gently.

"I think that would be for the best." Baylee laughed.

"Ok, so we need: eggs, bread, milk, cheese, juice, and chicken." I read off the list.

"OK. I'll go to the dairy aisle." Baylee said.

"Got it. I'll go find some bread." I smiled.

I walked down the aisles trying to find the dang bread. Finally I found it! I fist-pumped. *Because I'm cool like that*

After stretching my arms and standing on the very ends of my tip-toes, I got the bread. *Gosh, why did it have to be on the highest shelf?!*

*Oh well time to find Baylee* I sorta ran through the store looking for the green-eyed brunette.

Finally I found her! or at least I thought I did.

"Hey Baylee, you already got the stuff?" I asked.

The person I thought was Baylee turned around. I found out that it was a BOY, not a girl. *how embarrassing.*

"I'm sorry I think you have me mistaken for someone else." The boy said calmly. _"Excuse me, here is your change"_ the dude at the cash-register said.

"Oh thanks." The boy took his change.

"Sorry, I thought you were my sister." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Well I better go."

As he walked away, I stared at him longer *not in a weird way*. It was strange; he had the same shade of brown hair as Baylee's. He also had green eyes like hers. His height was probably a little taller than Baylee's.

*Maybe he was Baylee's Doppelganger?*

"Hey Dawn, do you think Mom would like to try some of this tea? It's in a can." Baylee held up a Peace Tea.

I shrugged the memory of the boy off my mind. "Idk... but let's give it to her anyway!" I said cheerfully.

* * *

**Yah... finally wrote the second chapter!**

**Baylee: 'bout dang time...*smirk***

**TA2: Did you just smirk at me?!**

**Dawn: Oh no...**

**Baylee: IDk...**

**Dawn: uhhh... Thanks for reading! please review too!**

***fighting noises in background***


End file.
